


Restaurants

by chaya



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurants

"Doctor, he's- he's _doing it_ again."  
  
Victoria's pained whisper draws the Doctor's attention to yet another incident. He tries a polite cough, which thankfully draws Jamie's attention from his steak.  
  
"Jamie," he implores.  
  
"What? Oh." The Scot goes red around the ridges of his ears, and sets the dripping slice back on the plate. His aborted movement to lick his fingers clean gets him a soft pained noise from Victoria, and so he looks down at his lap instead and wipes them neatly on his napkin. "Sorry."  
  
"It's quite alright, Jamie." The Doctor smiles and turns back to his salad. Any moment now, the waiters should convene with Victoria's tiny candled birthday cake - this should dissipate any embarrassment or tension that might still reside at the table.  
  
**  
  
They don't fair much better in Champagne. The host smiles tightly at each of them in turn, leads them to a corner table, and pulls out Zoe's chair for her. Jamie takes this as a kind of flirt, he _must_ , because he glares the man into the ground and doesn't stop until the poor tuxedoed fellow is no longer in sight. Jamie finishes by scooting his chair a little closer to Zoe's. Ever the big brother.  
  
"Did you _see_ that?" he whispers conspiratorially to the Doctor. He's still scowling. Zoe is pretending not to hear. Zoe is possibly pretending to be somewhere else.  
  
"The nerve," the Doctor mumbles in weary confirmation, and reaches for the wine list.  
  
**  
  
Jamie is squinting over the cursive in the appetizer menu when he is pulled aside in Venice.  
  
The manager is actually being very polite and restrained in his request for the young sir to give over that knife in his boot, but Jamie's already skittish enough from keeping still this long, from being indoors this long, from nothing exploding and nobody getting kidnapped, from seeing no monsters for at least an hour, so he gets defensive, thorny, maybe a _little_ bit too loud in his refusal, and this explains the sirens not long after, and really, perhaps at this point, the Doctor should have seen it coming.  
  
It was lucky that they'd parked the TARDIS in just the next alley over.  
  
**  
  
The tables are turned in Gamma 8, where technology has failed and reduced the planet to a level two civilization all over again. The Doctor and Jamie are gaining the confidences of the tribe by sharing a meal in their Great Hall. The meal could be identified as something resembling a boar. (The candles keep flickering dramatically, which makes it hard to identify much of anything.)  
  
The Doctor is less than thrilled about this particular meal.  
  
Jamie leans over, a patient expression on his face. "You don't eat that part," he whispers.  
  
"Oh." The Doctor examines the roast again, and the piece he is holding. "Oh. Indeed."  
  
Jamie smiles and pats the Doctor's thigh comfortingly. The table is crowded and noisy, so thankfully, nobody noticed the faux pas before it was corrected.  
  
Good job Jamie's here to keep the Doctor out of trouble.  
  
Zoe is staring at her untouched plate with a sort of contained remorse. Jamie tugs it over next to his, pulling his dirk from his boot so he can cut her neat little slices from the best parts of the cut. When the Doctor watches this and finally nudges his plate over as well, Jamie is blessedly kind enough not to be smug about it.


End file.
